Tomarry FF
by vvorry
Summary: Harry Potter "borrows" Hermione's time turner, but accidentally turns back time 50 years to when Tom Riddle (AKA Lord Voldemort) was a curious and manipulative student at Hogwarts. He has to get Hermione's time turner back without drawing suspicion, but a handsome lord wants him to stay. This fanfic is for teens, but a certain chapter in the future will be for mature readers.
1. one

"Bloody hell.."

Harry's eyes are as big as baseballs. He looks up at Ron, who's stuffing his face with chicken legs.

"Ron!"

Ron looks up at Harry, his mouth still chewing a tender chicken leg, "Wut is it Harwe?"

Harry holds up his paper for Ron to see. Ron wipes his hands on his pants and grabs the paper, "Hmmm, these are pretty good results you got on the O.W.L.s."

a/n: Ordinary Wizarding Levels are examinations Hogwarts students take at the age of fifteen. Each fifth year student has a consultation with Professor McGonagall to discuss career paths. This prepares the student for their exams and helps them understand the results they need to proceed to N.E.W.T. level.

(source: )

"Ron...that's not the point. The point is that I got a D (for dreadful) in History of Magic!"

Ron lowers the paper and looks that Harry with a smirk, "Harry." Ron hands him the paper back and sets down his clean chicken bone. "Even the chosen one isn't perfect." He gives Harry a wink and is returned with a playful shove to the shoulder.

"Besides, nobody can be as perfect as prissy Hermione."

"Did someone say my name?"

Ron jolts up, "H-Hermione!"

Hermione shoots him a glare and sits across the two boys.

"Hermione,"

"Yes, Harry?"

"what grades did you get on your O.W.L.s?"

"Well... I got amazing scores but I did get A (for acceptable) in Defense Against The Dark Arts."

Ron wore a nasty look as she spoke and sipped pumpkin juice from his goblet.

"Is there a problem Ron?"

He blushed and looked up at her, his back straightening up.

"It's just that you both got great grades and I didn't get the best scores..."

Harry pats Ron on the shoulder, "It's okay Ron. How about we all show our results and compare them! I bet you got a better score in History of Magic then me."

Ron and Hermione nod and agreement and pull out their result papers, Ron straightening his crumpled paper and Hermione neatly unfolding hers.

"One, Two, Three!"

They turn their papers towards each other.

Harry gasps at Ron's paper and Ron gasps at Hermione's paper.

"YOU GOT A TOTALLY DIFFERENT GRADE!!"

"YOUR PAPER IS ALL CRUMPLED!"

Hermione blushes at Ron, and Harry looks confusingly towards Hermione.

"What? How did you get a different grade? You got an E (exceeds expectations) instead of what you said, an A."

Hermione turns her paper around and quickly pushes it towards her chest, protecting it.

"I'm not telling how I got a better score."

Ron stands up in his seat and slams his hands on the table, startling everyone around him. "YOU BETTER TELL OR IM REPORTING YOU FOR CHE-" Harry puts his hand over his mouth before he makes a mistake he might regret in the future.

Hermione mouths "thank you" to Harry as the two boys sit back down.

Harry nods and leans forward, "I'm not one to cheat but I would like to know too how you improved your grade." Hermione looks up at him shocked, "Harry! You would cheat on an O.W.L.?"

"Ohhh shush Hermione. You probably cheated too.", Ron pipes in stuffing his paper back in his pocket.

Hermione pushes herself up from the table with her fists, "Harry. Ron. I will go study in the library. I MIGHT tell you later, in the common room."

Harry and Ron playfully high-five and lift themselves from the table, heading to the Gryffindor common room.

"Hey Ron, have you ever wondered what it would be like to be sorted into a house other than Gryffindor?" Harry hangs his arms above his head comfortably, waiting for the redhead's response.

"Yeah... I've thought about it and I do know that it would suck to be in Slytherin. And being with Draco and his little posse would drive me up the walls."

Harry and Ron tell the fat lady in the portrait door the password and enter the common room.

(Lmao)

They dive into comfortable armchairs and continue talking.

"I would personally like to be in Slytherin."

"Harry, didn't you basically beg the hat to NOT place you in Slytherin?"

"Things change," Harry gets up and strolls over to the chess table "maybe Voldemort wouldn't want me dead that much if I was in Slytherin." Ron swings off his chair and jumps into the seat opposite of Harry, eager to play the game.

"That is true. He would be a nicer bloke if you're where a more evil bloke." Harry makes his move, "It's a stereotype that Slytherins are evil."

Ron cocks his eyebrow at his move, "Are you forgetting? Tom Riddle, Draco, Snape, Bellatrix, even damn Umbridge!"

"Yes," Harry leans back in his chair, observing Ron's move. "that is true but-"

The portrait door opens and Hermione comes in with her books and a strange look on her face. Ron's eyes light up and he gets up from his chair. "Are you ready to tell us how you cheated on your O.W.L?" Ron asks. Hermione shushes him and they both sit down on the sofa, Harry sticking with his seat by the chess table.

"Well... I used this," Hermione pulls out a small necklace from her pocket. "I used my time turner to get a better grade."

Ron's mouth is wide open in shock, "it's true... you cheated and got away with it." Hermione tucks it away in her pocket as Harry tries to snatch it from her. "I need it," Harry wined. Ron grabs Harry by the arm and whispers, "Don't worry Harry, we'll get it...somehow..."

"Well," Hermione asks dryly, "what are you two whispering about?" Ron grits his teeth and pushes Harry along the stairs to the dorms, "We're both really tired," Ron says in a poorly acted yawn.

They scramble up the stairs and collapse on their beds. "Ron? How are you going to 'borrow' her time turner?" Ron bounces up and looks at Harry mischievously, "I'll find a way."

a/n: i have a urge to just get on to that good good ( ͡º ͜ʖ ͡º ) (ya know what i mean?) but for the sake of a good plot i'm repressing it


	2. two

"Harry," Ron whispers, shaking his friends arm. "What is it Ron?" Harry groans trying to swipe Ron's cold hand off him.

Ron roughly grabs Harry's arm, his eyes lit up in a strange excitement. Harry sits up, giving him a annoyed look. Ron laughs, "Don't give me that look!"

Harry pushes Ron's hand off, "Dude, your hand is colder than Snape's classroom." Ron chuckles and steps back, pulling something out of his pocket.

Ron dangles it in Harry's face, his face plastered with a stupid smile. Harry looks at it in confusion, the dimly lit dorm hindering his vision. Ron lowers it into Harry's open palm, the gold metal shimmering; a nearby lamp illuminating it.

Harry continued to squint at it, Ron snatches his glasses from his bedside table and slides them on Harry's face. "See it now?" Harry jerks up, suddenly realizing the gem in front of him; catching his glasses on his face before they fall.

Ron twirls the necklace on his pinkie, giving Harry a funny look. "Ya wanna know how I got it?" Harry nods. "I have friends on the other side..." Harry cocks a eyebrow. "Who? We both know Hermione would never give it up."

Ron leans forward towards Harry, "Ginny."

"Oh, I never imagined a day where my little sister was going on her own wild adventures," Ron mused. Harry rolled his eyes, "She stole, that's hardly a adventure!" Ron tosses the time turner to Harry, "It's worth it right?" Harry catches it with both hands, "Shouldn't you use it first?"

"No, no. Harry, you can try it first, it's not like your one mediocre score is gonna take that long to improve." Harry suppresses a smile, "Thank you, Ron." Ron returns a smile and suddenly reminds him, "You should change into your robes. You don't want to be walking around in PJS."

Harry takes off his glasses and slips off his shirt. Ron jumps back into bed, wanting to watch the boy start spinning the time turner. Harry slides into the last piece of clothing on for his uniform.

He pushes his glasses back on and walks over to Ron, who is fast asleep. He chuckles and wraps the time turner around his neck. He starts nervously spinning it, naively forgetting how long to turn it to. He continues spinning it.

A loud scream is heard and a small zap of electricity hits Harry's fingertips. The time turner starts spinning incredibly fast. Harry closes his eyes, the past events flashing before him, causing him to feel sick. He sinks to his knees, the strange noises and flashing images causing him panic.

He peers down at the time turner, his hands desperately trying to stop it. His fingertips are grazed by the spinning. He even tries to stop it with his teeth, which surprisingly works. Harry pants, the air around him cool, almost younger and fresher.

He let's go of the time turner and sinks his body into the soft grass below him. He hiccups sickly, feeling all kinds of liquids move around his body. He hears a voice in the distance. He can't really make out what the voice is saying, so he lifts his head up. He moves his head around, realizing that it's Hogwarts; but it's crisper and newer in a way.

He feels a light tap on his shoulder. He turns his body with his arms. "Are you.." a young but mature voice speaks, "okay?" Harry scrambles to find his glasses, which had clumsily fallen off his face.

The figure bends down and scoops the glasses off the grass, giving them a small clean with his dark robe. He hands Harry the glasses and Harry puts them on. Harry opens his squinting eyes and looks up at his helper. He instantly recognizes him. Tom Riddle.

Why is he alive?! I thought I destroyed his soul in the chamber of secrets! He's probably here to kill me... I would be a easy target being as dizzy as I am now.

Harry's heart beats quickly, he flinches when the boy offers a hand. He nervously takes his hand, his left hand hovers over his wand in his back pocket. Riddle grips his hand and pulls him up. Harry staggers and backs away from Tom, bravely trying to make a intimidating face at him. Tom glances at the watch on his wrist and looks at Harry, "Well... I have to go to my next class. Hope you feel better."

Tom gives a small wave and quickly walks past Harry. Harry's pulls on his robe, "Wait," Tom turns to him with confusion and a bit of amusement on his face. "What?"Harry avoids his eye contact, "-can you tell me what's going on? I feel utterly lost." Tom's pulls away from Harry's grasp and looks him in the eye. "What do you mean? Do you need help? You look too old to be a 1st year.." Harry looks down and whispers, "I just need to do something but i've forgotten it.. I think it's important."

"Hmm? Did you hit your head too hard? Do you need to go to the hospital wing?"

Harry was just confused and he felt so forgetful, he let one of his future rivals lead him to the hospital wing. He laid in the bed feeling so uncomfortable. He sat up and stripped off his robe, the heat of the bed making him sweat.

"Wut is this?" Harry noticed something different about his robe, the Gryffindor patch was replaced with a Slytherin one. Harry felt goosebumps along his arms and his mouth felt dry, "Who is joking with me? Is that goody two shoes Tom playing with me?!" Harry leaned back on the bed frame as he felt the tears building up.

Why is this happening to me? Why am I suddenly so forgetful? Did I really hit my head too hard?

Harry sank into the bed. His eyelids felt heavy as they slowly drooped closed.

a/n: AHHH! Procrastination sucks. I've been trying to figure out the whole plot of this fic so these first few chapters might come slowly. ;) leave constructive feedback pls it really helps!


End file.
